Second Generation
by gothina234
Summary: The war over the 66 seals rages on, the Winchesters are about to get a surprise when a young woman called Abigail arrives injured with Uriel, they thought they were the only ones left in their family till they meet her, Abigail Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Second generation – Supernatural

Chapter 1

"Sam, have you ever thought about what you're going to do after this whole apocalyptic mess is over" Dean said , he had only just been staring a woman in a bikini a second before, he's train of thought was way off.

"I was thinking of keeping with the family business, hunting demons and maybe when I think the world is safe enough I will finally settle down, what brought this on?" Sam questioned with his eyes finally straying off his laptop.

"I was looking at this chick's ass and I saw the future" laughed Dean.

Sam looked back at his laptop, he knew Dean like nobody else did, Dean protected his thoughts with laughter and any joke he could think of at a moments notice.

A sudden gust blew threw the motel room, it was a cold and almost haunting to a persons skin.

"Hello Dean, Sam" Castiel said.

Both Dean and Sam had almost jumped three feet off their beds, Dean's heart had only just about began to beat again and Sam had managed to jump up sp fast to smack his head on his headboard.

"What the hell Castiel have you never heard of knocking, new rule angels have to knock or else I get one free shot" grunted Dean pulling himself off his bed and placing his knife back in its original place, the place where a secret was always held.

"I'm sorry Dean and Sam but I have been sent to deliver some important news, we have found Lilith, we managed to track her after she broke two more seals" as Castiel said this Dean had already picked up his sawn-off and made his way to the door, Castiel grabbed is arm.

"Dean no we already have someone there fighting, you're too important to our cause".

"Who?" sneered Dean.

"Someone that I trust".

A farmhouse, West Virgina - Abigail

I never knew things had gotten this bad, the seals of hell being broken so fast, the approaching flames getting closer and closer, there is only one question right now to think, can we win?

I don't belong to either side but I chose one and it's the right one but the thing I am, the things I can do, the family that doesn't know me.

"Pondering the future again Abigail". That annoying voice, but as annoying as it was this was the partner I had been assigned.

"What's the deal here anyway? Some more of Lilith's little demon fuckers here".

Uriel simply smirked..

"No, we have information saying that Lillith is in there, we requested you because of your abilities".

That word ' abilities, it scorched my soul, I tried to refrain from using my abilities since I discovered where they came from.

"You know I hate using them, if using abilities was so important why you didn't draft in Sam".

"Do not speak the vile name, he is the one we see killing us, not you".

"Don't call him vile, you have no right, you don't even know him".

"Neither do you! It's because your second generation, he is not as good as you think Abigail, besides Castiel would never approve of telling them how much you really are" said Uriel studying my emotions like a child ripping the legs off a spider.

"Let's go".

2 hours later- BMW

"Abigail! Abigail! Stay with me, thank you for saving my life" Uriel said his voice flooded with panic and gratitude.

It hurt so much, the knife was digging in my stomach I knew it what it was though, the blade of methodiethe, the one weapon that can kill an angel, when you get drafted by angels you do your research. Ahhh!

It's like hot metal cutting me slowly, causing my insides to turn against me.

"Where are we going?" I struggled to gasp.

"Castiel is with the Winchesters, I and he can heal you but you have to hang on, just hold on".

"No you can't go to them, if Sam has been using his abilities he will sense me".

Ugh! Ugh! My body didn't follow my mind, he thrusted forward and out of my mouth came a pool of blood.

The next thing I heard was my BMW door slam after Uriel had gotten out.

"Dean! Sam! Castiel! HELP!!! Screamed Uriel.

All I saw then was them in front of me, the faces of the two men I never met and the one that I loved, Castiel.

"Who is she? Jesus fucking Christ, who the hell stabbed her? Dean screamed.

I felt arms pull me up, some tough some soothing and soft. My scream pierced the air though as the blade put more pressure on my insides.

"Uriel, how did this happen" an angry Castiel demanded as they placed me on a bed.

"They had this, Lillith had me trapped and she was about to plunge that into me but Abigail jumped in front of me, I think Lillith twisted it" Uriel pointed to the knife still embedded in my stomach.

"I thought we destroyed that, Uriel did you bring her here to be healed?" for a split second my heart stopped, I felt the darkness engulf me, it was so dark, the pain its still here and then it came, the shock that brought me back the warm power that flowed through me.

I looked and saw that I had just been shocked with a charged taser.

I also saw that Sam wasn't moving, his body like a statue and I knew that he sensed something and I knew that he could tell I wasn't complete.

"Abigail, honey, can you hear me? We need to take the blade out and its going to hurt" Castiel said trying to sooth the pain that was returning .

I felt it like nothing in my life, to them it seemed like a second to the but it seemed like an eternity with the sharp tug pulling my life out piece by piece and then it came the darkness but this darkness was soft and welcoming it made me feel safe and sleepy, very very sleepy. I heard the faint voices of them telling me to stay but I couldn't I wanted to go, there was no more pain.

Two days later - Dean and Sam Winchester's motel room

"Who is she?, you've been gone for two days.". I knew this voice now, it was Dean, I could hear them now but my body ached all over, the knife sight still burning on the outside, I would wait for the pain to ease and let them finish.

"She is the one I told you about, the one that I trusted to fight Lillith" Castiel Said, he's voice sounded official as if to brief an army before battle.

"It looks like she failed then, but you still haven't answered my question, who is she?" Sam said like an interrogator.

I knew they were in another room, I rose out of my bed every muscle in my body aching as I reached the next room, I crept to make sure I wasn't heard. I spoke up.

"My name is Abigail, and you two are Dean and Sam Winchester".

Castiel rushed to my side and took me back to my bed, he held me with such care, making sure I wasn't in pain, but I had to speak with him. Privately.

"Abigail, you shouldn't move you almost died when we were healing you" Castiel said, but when these words were spoken his lips didn't move, I knew then that our minds were still connected, only one of my abilities.

"Castiel, have you told them? I think Sam might have already sensed me, the way he looked when I was bleeding" I thought to him.

"Abigail, we have orders to tell them".

"No! They can't know" I screamed in my mind.

"I'm sorry but this is an order that we were told could help the outcome of his war, I'm sorry".

As he rose, I grasped the shoulder of his jacket, he placed his hand on mine and stroked it, he knew this would hurt me and he knew I would forgive him.

"Castiel help me stand".

"So Abigail, nice job with Lillith" sneered Dean, I could hear the sarcasm as loud as a bell would if it was next to my ear.

"Shut up Dean, why don't you try having a knife shoved in your fucking gut and see how you like it" Castiel said, I looked at the Winchester's and saw their faces, it was as if they had never heard a angel use that word.

"Sam and Dean before we tell you something we need you to understand that this wasn't either of our faults, our lives led us to where we are now and that we can never change the past, Dean you know that better than anyone" I said recalling what Castiel had told me only months before now.

"What do you mean? We want to know who she is right now, you arrived here bleeding to death and we know nothing about you" Dean said eyeing his weapon kit, I knew this would happen if but I had to go through with this.

"Who is she?" shouted Sam. I knew he knew something was wrong with me.

It was time to tell them.

"My mother's name was Maria Timaine, she raised me to be a hunter after she met my father, she helped him into the world of supernatural, and my father's name was John Winchester".

In the second I spoke my father's name, time seemed to slow down, the Winchesters stood frozen in their place while Castiel held me with assuring arms, but everything changed in that second as well, Dean lunged for a knife and threw it at me, Castiel tried to stop it but I knew he wouldn't in time, I looked at the blade as its fluid motions began to approach me faster and faster, the force burst out of me like every time it had before, I found the energy of the blade and stopped it.

Castiel pulled me behind him and as I lost the energy, the blade fell to the grey floor.

Sam and Dean looked at me with hateful eyes as if I was one of the things that I and them hunted, my body told me to run but my mind halted me to stay, I could of course

not blame them for the looks that they bestowed down on me, John had only ever thought of Mary, my mother knew he didn't love her that's why he and the brothers never knew about me I was hid from everyone but that bastard.

"Dean if you ever do that again, I will throw you personally into the pits of hell, now Sam control your brother" Castiel said with a voice that even scared me, I had never heard him sound so evil.

"She can't be! H-how did you stop the blade? Castiel is this true?" Sam stuttered.

"Yes and I would refrain from throwing anymore knives at her".

"Castiel, should we tell them about how I stopped the knife?" I quivered under my breath.

"I think you should Abigail".

"Sam, do you remember a year and a half ago, the yellow eyed demon talked to you in a dream about a coming war where you were supposed to lead them?".

"Wait, I thought I was the sole survivor" questioned Sam.

"You were, I'm second generation, two years after he came to you and killed your mother he came to us, my mother was oblivious at first but then at twenty one my powers started to develop and I embraced them not knowing what they meant, I could move things with my mind, control fire and recently I started being able to exorcise demons, the headaches kept happening but then I was taken to fight" my voice trailed off it was one of the memories I hadn't thought about in years.

"He said that there was another generation, did you have to fight them?" Sam said looking like the terrors of the past had caught up.

"No I didn't Castiel saved me, he held out his hands and said not to worry, he was an angel and he knew my path" I think that my emotions had registered on my face, my eyes watered and my cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Awkward" Dean had now said after regaining his composure, they wouldn't be able to understand how me and Castiel felt about each other, he was breaking the rules when he fell in love with me and no matter what we do if they find out, we'll both be marked for death.

"I'm sorry that you had to know this but it was important that you did besides Dean I have something I believe belongs to you" as I said this a puzzled look flittered across his face.

"I tracked it down about 3 weeks ago in merry old England, I have the colt".

Dean's face lit up like a child's would in a candy store and after I stared at him he looked at Sam, he looked at him like the world was a place of pure joy rather than horror. Dean ran to me and hugged me it was so strange. and rather tight but no matter how much I couldn't breath it was nice even if he only considered me a ally it was nice to finally be able to hug my brother.

"I'll go get it, Castiel can you fill them in a bit more".

As I made my way across the room, I listed the items I would have to collect from my trunk, I haven't used the colt yet, yes it could have taken out Lillith in one shot but if I failed she would have gained a weapon that could cause us irreparable damage to the world.

Outside the room the cold wind sent shivers through my body, I may be able to control fire but it doesn't warm you up when you need it, I entered my red BMW without wasting any time, Dean would disapprove with a new car like mine but I love it, it was fast and easy to drive.

I kept the colt in a box covered in all the anti demon mojo I and the angels could think of, it was a priceless artifact in our world, it had to be kept safe. At all costs.

I grabbed all my weapons and put them carefully into my bag and carried them back to the room I was almost at the door when a voice that shocked me to my cores spoke.

"Another Winchester, more guts for me" Lilith mocked.

Before I could react, I was in the air, almost as if a invisible hand was round my throat I couldn't breath, I couldn't gather air to scream, I knew I wasn't strong enough yet to take out a demon on her level with my power but I could hurt her. I gathered all my concentration and concentrated on pulling her from the body she possessed, as she began to splutter out a little black smoke her hold on me disappeared and I dropped to the ground.

I lit my body on fire, my skin covered in it, I summoned all the strength I had to keep her down but it wasn't enough I could feel my mind burning against my exorcism power, I could feel the blood trickling from my nose.

"Sam!" I screamed.

Sam rushed to my side as soon as he heard me scream, he looked at my skin aflame amazed at what he saw not disgusted.

"Sam I can't keep her down, it's too much! Ahh!".

Sam and Dean became more distant, like an invisible force yanked me back, my feet dragged across the ground and into someone's arms, they yanked me up with bone-crushing force, the fire on my skin extinguished as I couldn't keep it up anymore.

"LET ME GO! ".

A hand flew to my mouth and began to drag me away farther from Sam and Dean, I couldn't scream.

"Sam! I know you can hear me, Help!".

"Abigail I knew you would be here, helping Sam of all people" the voice mocked. I knew this voice but it couldn't be, I thought everyone in my generation was dead, Leon?

The grip holding me was released and as I turned around I saw him, it was Leon, he had the ability to read minds but Castiel told me no-one survived.

"Leon, b-but you're dead".

"Far from it, they all ripped each other to pieces that night all but you saved because you caught the attention of those benevolent pricks" Leon said, I stepped back from he's voice as if it was a venomous snake.

"No, they could of saved you, but you chose to kill them, all of the people like us" I quivered.

"Oh I lost my chance to be something important that night but Lillith came to me, she knew my thirst for revenge was strong".

As he said Lillith's name, I lit my hand on fire, he had turned to her, accepted her offer.

I grabbed my knife from my belt and lunged at him, I felt the blade cut through the air. My hand stopped pushed back with a invisible barrier, I pushed against it but I saw Leon's hand there pushing my blade back.

"Sorry Abigail but I've accepted my gift, you're no match for me" Leon smirked

I couldn't push my hand towards him and I couldn't pull it away.

With a small flick of his finger my body flew through the air back in the direction of the battle I had pulled away from, my body had no sense of gravity as it hurtled, my body slammed against the ground, my body bruised to the single inch, I looked up to see Sam and Dean on the floor, Sam with a cut clean across his side and Dean tending to him, Lillith was gone.

Like the knife I had felt earlier a huge cut made its way across my back but no metal or material had touched it, my knees buckled under the pressure of the cut engraving itself into me.

"Does it hurt Abigail?" Leon laughed kicking me to the ground.

He knelt down, holding my arms down, his eyes crept to the blade I had attacked him with, and he picked up balancing it like a child would a pencil.

He pulled me up so I could see Sam and Dean, Sam was beginning to stir.

"You see them, they won't accept you, they'll always see you as a abomination, a demon, join us and we can create a world where we rule not them".

As he said this he cut a large wound into my leg, making it slow so I could feel, I tried not to scream but the pain was so intense, the blade pulled across slowly.

Dean drew his gun and pointed it at Leon.

"Let her go! NOW" shouted Dean as he stepped closer and closer.

I didn't realise that Leon was backing away till I saw Dean holding the colt in his hands, I brought myself to a hunched position and started crawling towards Sam, he held out his hand even though I knew he was in as much pain I was he still wanted to save me.

Leon was gone as I blinked, just gone as if to drift into the wind.

I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled myself towards him, Dean rushed over and helped usher us back into our room, and I felt the pain of my back more intense as I stood up my leather beige jacket starting to turn crimson.

"Dean, run to my car" I threw him my keys " There is a medical kit in there, go" I said as I winced in pain.

Dean rushed out of the door and I could hear him trying to beep the right car.

"Sam, are you ok?".

"Yeah Lillith caught me off guard she cut my side" Sam said turning to me." You look a lot worse., oh my god Abigail, your back it's sliced up"

"Its nothing, I've had worse".

"I'm going to kill that bastard, he supposed to be dead, they all are". My fists clenched.

"Who is he?" inquired Sam.

"One of us".

"I thought they were all dead"

"So did I"

Dean rushed back into the room but I felt oddly sick like I wanted to vomit, Sam set about sewing up a few of his cuts but I couldn't feel much I felt numb like all the energy in the world was gone, I reached and touched my back, Dean and Sam were in the bathroom trying wince away the pain, but as my hand came back to the front of me it was dripping with blood, I ripped off my jacket to see the entire back pure crimson red, that son of a bitch made the area numb so I wouldn't know how bad it is?

"Abigail!" Dean shouted, he rushed to me as my legs faltered and before I knew it I was falling into the darkness.

"Her vitals' are good but we need to know how she sustained such violent injuries".

Where am I? Oh my head it stings like hell.

It's so bright, that bleach smell invading my nose, it stung more.

"Where am I?" I croaked, my throat was so dry it was like I had been in the Sahara without water.

"Abigail its okay, you're in the hospital" my eyes were still blinded with a white light, the walls were white and too reflective. I looked at my wrist to see it riddled with IV's pumping whatever into my body.

"Where are you? I can't see it's so bright".

"Dean, close the curtains" Sam whispered.

"Abigail my name is Doctor Meyer, can you tell me how you sustained your injuries" he asked, he voice wasn't one I wanted to wake up to it was tough and harsh.

"I don't remember, my head feels so hot".

After that the doctor pushed some more morphine into me, I immediately felt the pull of its drowsiness, my eyelids felt heavy and as the darkness came again, I felt the heavy eyes of my brothers on me.

"Abigail, Abigail, I'm coming to get you" Leon said, I was dreaming so he was speaking to me with his mind, he's eyes were looking at me through the darkness.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You dead, I'm the leader, you're just a angel's screw toy".

"I'll kill you before you lay a finger on me you sick fuck".

"I won't kill you, your brother's will" he laughed.

"No! No! I'm there sister they will never do that!" I screamed.

"They will when I tell the world of you and Castiel".

I shot up from my bed screaming, my eyes full of fear and sweat rolling off my forehead, two strong arms held me in my place I shook them off after seeing what I had just seen. I saw them pulling out my soul, angels ripping me apart.

"Abigail, calm down, you're safe no-one I going to hurt you" assured Dean.

"They can't find out, Castiel has to hide, they can't find out about us" I muttered on and on.

"Castiel is fine, you have to rest now".

Dean placed me back in my sleeping position, my eyes stayed open like they were taped though, the images I had just saw frightened me and I wasn't easily frightened.

Dean looked at me and I knew that the world had become even more twisted, I knew what he had been through all too well, Castiel had told me what had happened to Dean in hell, put on a rack and forced to be ripped apart for what seemed to like 30 years.

"Dean I know you have questions, whatever you want to ask please just ask me" I managed to croak through my dusty throat.

He straightened from his slouch and leaned forward.

"Are you really our sister?" he asked gravely as if he hoped the answer would change.

"Yes, my mother met John when he was on 'hunting trip' I don't know much apart from that he never knew I existed, I knew though from my mother that I am his daughter and your sister".

"How are you like Sam?".

"Its in one way your fault but I don't blame you so don't worry, the yellow eyed demon started tracking anybody connected with the Winchester's, including my mother, when he heard that she had a baby he knew I would be a strong contender to be what he thought at that time Sam's soldier, when you went back in time you set him on that mission really, you led him to every Winchester, everyone who was connected".

His voice became silent, I knew the guilty look in his eyes but he shouldn't have had that look, I stopped blaming them a long time ago, I forgave them, that's what family does.

"Dean, I knew that fate would one day lead you to that yellow eye freak, you got justice for so many people when you killed him" I said trying to reassure him.

He breathed out but I knew that he was still feeling guilty inside, I would have to work on that at a later date.

"Who was the guy that did this to you?".

"Leon, he seems to be the sole survivor of round 2 of the demon fights, I thought they were all dead, he accepted his gifts, he accepted he could be strong if he became a monster, he was so strong the other night, he threw me across the car park with a flick of his finger" I winced at the thought of the pain I had felt the night before.

"How could you not feel that huge cut on your back that was the worst of what you had received" Dean asked.

"I think he must of stopped the pain, he knew I would ignore wounds but I didn't think it was that bad-".

My mind tingled as I felt her here, she was talking to Sam, she was very easy to sense because of how she was as a demon.

"Dean, Ruby's here" I said still focusing on her energy

"How do you know" said Dean looking at me.

"Psychic freak! GO!" I said as I ushered him to go meet her.

If she was here the news can only be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hope you liked the first part, I know that Abigail gets hurt a lot but its how i see it in my head.**_

_**All rights belong to Eric kripke and the rest of supernatural's affiliates etc.**_

_**that also appiles to chapter 1 **_

_**please review**_

Chapter 2

I knew that the news that was to come from Ruby was not good, I had to get out there, I shifted my weight to one side to pull myself out of bed, the morphine was wearing off and I could feel the cut on my back stretch and sting like hot iron.

I grabbed the clothes that had been prepared for me if I woke up, I rushed to see what was right or wrong today, and life wasn't going well for me lately, which was obvious to anyone.

I had to wait till a congregation of medical students passed my door, they were the lucky ones, they could live a normal life, have a family.

I slid round the door frame and half jogged to corridor, I searched them till I heard their voices, they were stressed and angry.

"She's a threat now, Sam you have to get rid of her", I knew it was Ruby; her voice was filled with the hatred of me, filled with venom.

"She's our sister; we're not going to abandon her" said Sam.

"You sensed her, she can connect with you Sam, she can find out everything and that other half breed Leon, he can connect with her mind, he's more powerful than her, he'll break her like a toothpick".

Leon was stronger but not unstoppable, he accepted his evil side, he blackened his heart with revenge the day Lillith met him. I wasn't going to take this from her, as I made my way to them I stopped, she said something that hit me like a train.

"She's a danger to you; I'm the only one that knows this so you have to keep it quiet, did you ever wonder why Castiel is so protective of her?"

"No, I assumed it was because she is one of the good guys" Dean said, dear god I knew this might happen, Ruby was an expert when it came to finding out secrets.

"Dean, their together, Castiel and Abigail, how could you not see that? He threatened to throw you into hell after you attacked her" said Ruby.

I heard two deep sighs come from them, I hated them at that split second, Sam was allowed to be with her but me and Castiel, no we were both forbidden in the eyes of the supernatural world.

"Come on she must be getting worried, we better get back there" Sam said with a deep sense of disappointment buried in his voice.

As I heard their footsteps I walked into their view, Ruby stepped back from me like I was a rabid dog thirsting for her blood.

"Abigail, why didn't you tell us?"

I looked at Dean Eyes and then to Sam's, they were strife with an array of different emotions. Anger, sorrow and barely a scratch of love, I knew that what I would do would cause them to hunt me down but I had to do it.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't accept me then I'm going, the look in you eyes, you look at me like I'm nothing more than a monster" I sobbed.

"Abigail, we're just surprised, come on we're get you somewhere comfortable" Sam said, he started to approach me but I felt his energy, he froze solid where he stepped, I did the same to Ruby and Dean.

"I'm sorry".

I threw their bodies down the hall, Sam hit a hospital door while Ruby and Dean landed on the floor I could hear their moans of pain but I knew they would get up as fast as I had thrown them. My body automatically went into a run as soon as I had thrown them; I raced to the stairs and started to run down them. I was about half way down when I heard the metal door above slam open, shit I have to go faster.

"Abigail!" shouted Dean.

I reached the bottom and opened the door, my car wasn't here so I would have to go get it, I lit my hand on fire and melted the metal to the concrete that should keep them there for a minute, my feet pelted down the round and around the corner, as I rushed through the crowds of people I received various cuss words and sour looks, I heard the roar of the Impala racing up the road, I looked back to see it swerving through the new and modern cars. As I ran down a nearby alley, I tripped over a stray trash can, it contents leaking over the floor.

I just wanted to be left alone, this was enough.

"_Sam, Sam I know you can hear me, leave me alone_" I screamed in my mind.

At that moment my body when stiff like an electric current had gone through it, my mind burned though and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't numb the pain.

"_Abigail, what the hell_?", it was Sam's voice in my mind, it was why I couldn't move, this connection was new I was struggling to hold on to it.

"_Please just leave me alone, I heard what you said, you have no right to think that, I won't cause you anymore trouble, let me leave_".

"_We don't hate you, we as I said were surprised, Ruby thinks you could endanger us but she's wrong, you're strong_" Sam said.

"_She's right that's why I have to leave, Leon is more powerful_-" I felt the sharp stab in my mind, my head fell into my cradled.

"_Abigail?" _questioned Sam through his thoughts.

"_Abigail, how nice to see you and we have a most royal guest, Sam Winchester_" the voice was sadistic, treating us like children, it was obvious who it was, Leon.

It was like a online chatroom in my mind.

"_Who the hell are you?_" said an angered Sam.

"_Leon, you already know about me I can see it in your mind, all the things you've killed, my master fearing you so much, it's laughable_".

"_Sam, break the connection now! Oh screw it! Sam this is going to hurt_". I imagined the image of Sam an invisible wire from my mind and his, I snapped it, at that second the current subsided but the fire still burned.

My mind was now my own when I broke the connection with Sam I broke the connection with Leon too, my eyes were blurred by dripping blood, my ears and my nose too. That was a overload, I got to my unsteady feet and stumbled towards the other side of the alley, I was sorry to do it but that connection was proof that I was endangering them.

I felt a arm pull me up, it was Ruby, she held me like I was fragile, like I would break into a million pieces.

"Ruby what are you doing?" I groaned.

"Sam got the brunt of your little mind chat I'm going to teach you how to help heal his mind, he's sort of like in and out of consciousness at the moment" Ruby said, she was like the guardian angel of Sam, well demon guardian sounded more logical.

"Sorry that was me, I ripped the connection, Leon was starting to gain access, you're right Ruby I am a danger to him and Dean".

She stayed silent and led me to the Impala, Dean was laying his brother further into the front seat, he looked at me and saw my bloody face, he had no idea how difficult it was for me to handle my powers, I barely understood them myself.

"We don't hate you Abigail, your just so new to us" sighed Dean.

I nodded, I accepted what he was saying, I ran because I was wrong, I couldn't be around them but I had to help Sam, I ripped the connection I had to repair it.

Sam was beginning to regain consciousness; Ruby started to hand me wipes to get the blood off my face, for a demon she was like a saint sometimes.

"Sam, ow, Sam are you ok?" I asked seeing his eyelids still flittering every minute or so.

"My head feels like I just got hit by a baseball bat" moaned Sam.

"Sorry about that, I had to take the connection away, it hurt me a lot less than you, I have practiced with Castiel a lot".

Dean made the engine roar as we drove back to the motel, Sam kept silent through the drive, I've had my power for 2 years and I only started out with one now I have five. My eyes didn't have the power to stay open they drifted like a feather would through the air, as I fell asleep my vision of the Impala turned into blackness, my mind had been just as damaged as Sam's, normally when I was asleep I would see moments of the past more vividly all I saw was darkness.

A loud beep came from the Impala it made me bump up. Shit! I hit my head on the roof of the car, I looked up to see Dean getting out of the car laughing his ass off, Ruby beckoned her arms to me, I grabbed her arm and she helped support me out of the car, her eyes looked grave and worried.

"Abigail, can I speak to you, privately" she said as she eyed Dean making his way over to us.

"Sure".

We made our way over to the corner of the building; it was out of view so no-one could see us.

"I need you tell me what happened back there" she said.

"I connected with Sam's mind which was actually a problem, I wasn't trying to connect with him, my mind acted on its own, when Leon tried to get into Sam's mind I ripped the connection, its affected us both" I explained.

"What do you mean it hurt you both?"

I rubbed my forehead in frustration; I had to explain things over and over again.

"When I dream, I see moments in the past more vividly but now my dreams are grey and black".

"Abigail, how many abilities do you have?"

"Ummm, about five, as I used them more they started to develop, my head though its constantly like a giant bell"

Ruby's face was confused but seemed to be planning something, her hands jittered as if she was happy, then it clicked, she wanted Sam to use his powers more so he could gain more abilities.

"Ruby! Don't you dare! Sam will be more vulnerable, our powers are volatile, they drain us of energy", she looked at me as if to kill me.

"Sam is our only chance though Abigail can't you see that" she exasperated.

I knew there was only one way I could show her what I meant which was to let her in my mind, she would see my memories; see how volatile my abilities were when I first got them.

"Ruby I'll show you why you shouldn't make Sam use his powers, if you'll allow me" I said raising my hands.

"Ok, but I'm only seeing into your mind, you've got to stay out of mine, trust me its worse than hell in there" Ruby said nervously.

I nodded my head in agreement, letting someone into your mind was textbook easy but getting into a mind was something only I and Leon could do and trust me it fucking hurt. I put my hands at the side of her head and opened my mind, she was the car and my mind was the highway, it fought against letting Ruby in but I resisted the urge to lock her out. I dragged up memories from two years ago when I found I had abilities. The one I remembered most was when I lost control of my ability to control fire, it hurt my mother. A shock went through me and it was like I was there again, relieving every moment, I was going to relive the worst moment in my life, I brought specific memories into view, my mind thrashed against letting Ruby in but I held the connection. I brought a memory I knew only too well, I had been only just discovering my powers when I had lost control of them, I was trying to make a candle flame bigger but I lost control burnt my mother, she was so scared off me for months that's why I left.

I tried to remove my hands from Ruby but she held them there, I needed to break the connection or I would I would damage my mind further.

"Ruby let me go I need to break the connection".

She eased my hands off her and I wondered if I had actually got through to her, she had to understand that Sam wasn't strong enough yet.

"I'm sorry, your mind is fascinating like a power dictionary" she said.

"Yes well, we better get back to Sam and Dean" I said gesturing my hand.

The motel room was a new one, the walls were pasted with a 1970's wallpaper that sent you into an acid trip, the carpet was dusty and the TV ancient.

"Dean, is Sam ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. I think that he just needs to rest, he's never done that before and just as a warning Abigail I don't want it done again", Dean said, he was serious he didn't want Sam to use his powers; I agreed with him a hundred percent.

"It won't, it wasn't intentional my mind acted on its own" I promised.

"Abigail, Ruby said you needed to heal Sam's mind, can you do that?" he croaked through a worried throat.

"I think, lets give it a try".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam was laying down on his bed, he looked ill like someone who hadn't slept in days, his forehead was pouring with sweat and his arms twitched in pain, breaking the connection was a mistake, I've hurt him so badly, I wiped the tears that had escaped from my eyes and looked at Dean, he nodded in agreement I could try heal his mind.

"Sam, listen to me, I'm going to try heal your mind, Ruby has told me what to do but I need your help too" I assured him lifting him up onto his feet.

"What do I need to do" he gasped like he was about to vomit.

"I need you to sit on the edge of the bed and put your palms to mine and let me into your mind".

Sam arms made their way to mine he did exactly what I said and put his palm on mine, ok it was now my turn.

I looked and opened my mind up to Sam's, I closed my eyes and kept still as I searched for the broken tether that I had ripped earlier, I searched through the empty space till I found it, it was like a piece of string that had been singed, I found the string and tied it together again, it stung as I did this but this was the only beginning, I had to enter his mind and repair the scars I had caused.

"_Sam, can you hear me?" _I whispered gently in my head

"_Yes, my head still hurts though_" he said as if to sound like a injuried puppy.

"_I know I'll keep on going_".

I followed the string further and further till I found a light within his mind, I followed this till I found a empty room, it was so creepy the walls were bare and the floor was made out of glass. Sam's mind was so strange, so lonely. As I searched around the room, I heard a crack at first I looked at the roof but I heard it again and found myself looking at the glass cracking into countless splinters. I had no time to react, my body feeling like a tonne of bricks fell down through the glass, a abyss of darkness was all I saw till it invaded me, the water that represents a mind too overcrowded. The water was cold and strong, my body felt like a anchor as I was pulled through the water, I couldn't see anything till I noticed him there, a life less Sam drifting in the water, he's face was pale and his eyes a pale grey, I kicked my legs to swim to Sam's body, I wrapped my arms under his shoulders and pulled him up, at this moment my mind started to pull away from the connection, I kept kicking my legs helping the a still Sam back to the surface, the oxygen water drained from my body and I saw Sam there awake next to me, this was only a image in his mind but it scared me, his eyes were black.

"Abigail! Get out of there" shouted Ruby, I felt my body fall from the bed and smack into the carpet, my forehead was dripping with sweat, I couldn't breath my gasps for air were stressed and short, it was as if oxygen had never touched my lungs, the floor below me was soaked.

Dean rushed over to me with jackets, sheets and blankets basically with anything he could get his hands on, he chucked them on me and wrapped me up, my body was shivering like I had been in ice for a week, my teeth chattered and my lips stayed a constant pale blue.

"W-w-what happened" I managed to say.

"You were doing ok for a moment, Sam was breathing better and his temperature was going down but then you jusst started coughing up water it was as if you were drowning" Dean said.

My body reacted quicker than my mind, I thrust a punch straight into Sam's jaw, I know it wasn't strong enough to break his jaw but I was angry.

"What was that for" groaned Sam as he rubbed his cheek.

"You idiot I told you not to do anything, you projected, you made something in your mind real".

Ruby stepped back and I could tell why, projecting was a Very rare ability, it was also very dangerous and in many cases associated with black magic.

Two weeks later - Lincoln

It had been two weeks since I repaired the connection with Sam, he had been avoiding me, we had been hunting the usual bump in the nights creatures, we had been a bit busy lately some fellow hunters had been slacking off which meant we had to take on their workload. I had my own motel room to avoid the brothers further besides Castiel had been talking to me in my dreams, I had a tendency to speak when I slept, I was packing for the next hunt when I heard roar of engines outside.

As I opened my door I saw various cars occupy the parking lot, many of them were 4x4's while a few were classic cars, my eyes widened in shock as I saw a large group of men gather round the largest car, they were hunters.

I grabbed my large blue knife from puch and grabbed my desert eagle from my bag.

I creaked open my window a crack and heard a soft welcoming voice, she led Sam and Dean away from the other hunters

"Sam and Dean, its so good to see you again, I haven't seen you since well the devil's gate" the woman laughed as she gave my brothers a huge hug each.

"Hey Ellen how are you?" chuckled Dean as he kissed her cheek, this women was like a mother to these two, it was how she hugged them and how they treated her.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Sam.

"Well since the yellow eyed demon was killed the half breeds like you Sam have been known throughout our community and well we tracked a women who may be one to this hotel, I just want to talk to her but the rest want to go trigger happy" Ellen said.

SHit! SHit! how the fuck did they know I was here, if they found me here I would look like a monster to them.

"Do you know what she looks like or who she is?" grunted Dean.

"Yeah, her name's Abigail Timaine we got her picture off the police database, Chuck back there knows a man on the force, he comes in handy from time to time" Ellen said so casually, I knew that if I came out of this room, I would have to run. Another hunter came trotting from the front office, he was huge, he's hair was bear like and he had a 45. under his coat.

"Room 105, so are we going to go get this bitch or what?" said the huge man as he loaded his 45. and tucked it back into his belt.

"Ellen, we know about Abigail, we'll bring her out but you have to tell your little trigger happy friends not to shoot at her, she isn't what you think she is" Sam pleaded with Ellen.

Ellen made her way back to the hunters and told them the situation, they nodded but still kept their guns ina defensive position, I put on my black jacket over my red top and slowly crept outside my door, I kept my gun tucked into my belt near my back. As I began to walk out I realised the hunters were all looking at me like I was the target on a deers head. I walked down the stairs and kept my hands where they could see them all I would need is them to accuse me of planning something.

"Ellen, guys and gals this is Abigail, she's no threat" Dean said pulling me near to his body, he stepped in front of me like a shield.

"She's one of them kids, she's a threat Dean" the huge one said.

"She's not, she's a hunter like us, she helping us" Dean argued back, he pulled me tighter into his grip.

"SHe was meant to be a killer, that was why she was created by that yellow eyed demon, to lead the way to our destruction" the huge man grunted and raised his gun, he pointed at me his finger on the trigger, Dean pulled out his weapon and aimed in at the huge bear like man, Sam grabbed me and pulled me back.

"You better put down that fucking gun Mick, I'm not going to tell you again" Dean shouted.

"Why are you protecting her so much?" Spat Mick through his gritted teeth.

"She's our, she's our sister" Sam managed to say.

"Bullshit".

A shot echoed throughout the air but the pain felt more real to one person, me. My body hurtled to the ground the pavement hitting me in the face. Sam cradled me in his arms, I was fine though the bullet had only hit my shoulder, Dean had rushed to my side with his gun still pointed at hunters.

"I'm ok, it hit me in the shoulder, I'm ok" I wheezed.

"Your losing blood too fast Abigail, c'mon we've got to patch you up" Sam said holding pressure in my wound, the presssure felt like I had been shot again.

"She's not going anywhere" Mick shouted.

"Mick that's enough, put that gun down now, she's going to bleed to death if you don't" Ellen said .

"No!".

The rest of the hunters finally stepped foward with their guns raised and pointed them at me, they didn't even care that I was helping them, I was still a threat to them, time seemed to slow down as they pulled the triggers, I looked at Sam and Dean stepping in front of me, they would die for me, I concentrated on the energy around my brothers making sure I found it all, Sam and Dean were thrown in different directions, Dean groaned as he hit the pavement, the gravel scraping his skin.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could anticipating the bullets, I heard every single creak of the triggers and moments later the shots echoed in the air, my eyes wouldn't open I couldn't feel any pain, I may have been lucky and god had numbed my body, I opened my eyes slowly, it hadn't been god who had helped me, it was a angel, my angel, Castiel.

Castiel turned around to me his suit still in its pristine condition, I was still in shock of how lucky I had been, he scooped me into his arms and started to carry me away from the hunters, he stepped slowly up the stairs not saying a word.

"Castiel, are you ok?".

"I will be darling, lets get you patched up first" he whispered in his soothing voice, that voice washed away the pain immediately, my head felt extremely light, my shoulder didn't hurt but losing blood fast was a problem, it felt like being 't ask.

Castiel put my light body up on to the bed where he lifted his hand to heal my shoulder, he ran his fingers across my bloodied skin with such care, a warmth filled my body and he eyes were full of regret.

"Castiel, what's wrong honey" I asked running my hand across his regretful face.

"You're always getting hurt, I can't keep watching you close to death anymore, you were almost killed outside, the Winchesters stood infront of you and you saved them" he said caressing my cheek catching a tear from my blue ocean eyes.

"Its a war and as you said we have to stop Lilllith, you've lost friends but you won't lose me, I promise" I whispered.

"Dammit Abigail, you the only person I have loved in all my life, I can't lose you, you're forbidden but I don't care, I've told my bretheren about us".

The happiness I felt at that moment was replaced with fear beyond imagination every demon, host or phantom I had ever met didn't compare with the fear I felt.

"What's going to happen to us" I quivered like a child trapped in a pitch black room.

"They decided that after all we had done for them and the fact you were willing to sacrfice yourself to to save Uriel that we can be together" he managed to choke out, he was half laughing half sobbing at least it sounded like it anyway.

His arms grasped my waist and spun me around the room, I was estactic, forget Lillith, forget Leo, forget everything all that mattered was that I was here with him, I would never have to fear us being discovered anymore. Castiel put me down on my unsteady feet.

"Abigail, I wanted to ask you something, I have told my brethren about it" he said fidgeting with his fingers like a nervous wreck.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, what could he want to ask me?

"Abigail will you do me the greatest honour and be my wife, will you marry me?" he smiled.

"Yes" I sobbed through tears of happiness.

Castiel slid a small and simple ring on my finger, that was how I liked things, just simple. There was a small diamond in the middle with a pattern around it intertwining the ring so elegantly.

Before I could kiss Castiel a loud array of gunfire came from outside, as I rushed to grab my gun Castiel caught my hand.

"Abigail I want you to stay here, please you just came from a fight I want you to be safe" he whispered.

I knew that I couldn't disagree I still felt weak from being shot in the shoulder, I nodded and sat on the bed as I watched my fiacee run to a fight he might not return from.

I felt so helpless at that moment, as the minutes passed and the gunfire continued a sense of worry flowed through my body, what if Sam and Dean got hurt? What if Castiel- I couldn't finish the sentence.

As I raised my head a hand wrapped around my throat, I looked up to see him, the one person I wanted to kill, Leon.

"I'm going to kill you" I choked out. As he heard this he threw me onto the floor, I tried to grab my knife but he moved it away from me with his powers.

"Abigail, you just keep crawling back, like a cockroach, its time to die" he cackled like a child torturing an animal.

At that moment he waved his hand, I had no control over my body as it went through my motel room's window, my body went over the railings, as i flew through the air like a puppet my mind was helpless, my body collided with a huge 4x4 parked underneath me, I rolled off the hood and smashed onto the ground.

As I looked up I saw an array of Demons and Angels fighting each other, Castiel was burning out the soul of a Demon, I tried to shout but my chest was burning against it.

Sam and Dean were standing away from the fight as it raged on, they were trying to attend to the wounded hunters.

"There you are" Leon said in a high pitches satisfied voice as he beckoned his hand to lift me up in mid air, my body was weightless as he held me there, there was a way to stop him but I wouldn't do it, I couldn't. He's eyes fell onto my hand and the smile on his face became wider and wider, he telepathaicly lifted my hand to see my wedding ring.

"How sweet! That benevolent bastard ask you to marry him, lets give him a little show shall we".

My body flew again into the air and straight into the Impala's windscreen, I could feel it in my hair, the blood like water.

I looked up to see Leon backing away, the angel's had now turned their attention on him, he ran from them afraid, if I died seeing him run, it would be a good death wish.

Two large arms scooped me up and rushed me to Castiel, I heard their faint voices through the buzzing that was invading my ears.

"Castiel Leon thrrew her out of her window" Dean said trying to stop the cut on my head bleeding.

"Castiel, where are you? I can't see you" I groaned as I was being jostled between people.

The warm fingers that touched my head were unmistakable, they were my soon-to be husband's, he rocked me gently in his arms as I buried myself deeper into his chest, people said Angels were incapable of showing emotions, they were wrong.

My vision returned to look at his worried face, he felt guilty for not protecting me.

"Don't worry baby, I'm fine, I have my angel to protect me" I laughed as I stroked his smooth face. He let out a small breathless laugh, I wish he would stop worrying.

"Are you ok Abigail?" Said Sam as he approached us.

"Yeah although I think I'm going to have to buy Dean a new windscreen" I chuckled.

"Sam, Abigail I must leave with the others, I'll see as soon as I can and yes Abigail you may tell them" Castiel said as he touched my hand. "I love you".

Sam was looking at me with puzzled eyes.

"What did he mean tell us?" Sam asked still looking like he was lost in Space.

"I'll tell you in a minute I want to have Dean and Ruby here aswell".

We made our way back to the motel room, the hunters had left us in peace, as I opened the door Ruby was standing there still to my surprise, I guess she had heard what had happened.

"Hey Sam, Dean and Ruby can I tell you something its kind of a big thing" I said nervously.

They all nodded there heads and stood there silent waiting for what I was about to say.

"While Castiel was healing me he told me tha he told the angels about us, we are allowed to be together and because we can he asked me something, he asked me to marry him and I said yes, I just wanted to know if I had your blessing Sam and Dean".

They looked surprised but they seemed happy even Ruby was, she was in for a shock as well, I was going to ask her something that would make her a little more human.

Sam and Dean looked each other.

"Of course you have our blessing Abigail, are invited to the wedding" Dean asked

"Of course you are" I laughed.

"Um Ruby, I wanted to ask you something".

"Yeah".

"I was wondering if you would be my bridesmaid" I smiled at her

Ruby looked like she was about to faint, she steadied herself, Dean was holding back a laugh, his face was going scarlet red as if he was laughing on the inside.

"I would love to be your bridesmaid" Ruby finally smiled.

Something was wrong, someone was outside, it wasn't human but it definitely wasn't an angel.

"We have to get out of here" Sam said.

"Why" Dean questioned making his way over to his weapon's bag.

I looked at Sam, he had sensed it aswell, he shouldn't be able to this.

"Dean he's right we have to get out of here now, its Leon he's back" I managed to say through my gritted teeth.


End file.
